One More Dance With Death
by SlateRose
Summary: Heero reflects the past events in his life, including a chance incounter with a violet eyed demon. Angst,death.


Disclaimer: Nothing In my powers will change the fact that I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters.

* * *

**One More Dance With Death**

I never expected to live, being a perfect soldier meant that you must be prepared at all times to die. Over the years I have learned that people like me were replaceable, and that life comes cheap...especially mine.

I was fully prepared to die the day I encountered him when I attempted to kill Relena. Even while Death aimed his gun at me, he never was kind enough to let me go. I always managed to survive, he always managed to make me _live._

I knew he was Death the moment I laid eyes on him. I should of died when I did, no one is suppose to see Death and live to tell the tale, that's what he always said.

The day I set off the self-detonation was meant to be my last day on Earth. I knew it was my time to go_ I could just feel it._ Blood was all around me, and I could feel no pain. The scene was slowly getting darker and I was letting myself go.

I thought that it was finally over, but that's when _he came._

The God of Death stood before me, a demon sent out from his own will to make sure I would still live. Even as I pleaded with my glassy eyes, buthe still would not take me with him. Death just continued to stare at me in my own pity. I hated him for not letting me go, I hated him for being my _friend._

I knew Death had came to Earth in form of a human, and I knew he hated me for figuring it out. He should have known from the beginning, he should have know that I would have remembered from our first encounter so long ago.

It was years ago, back when I was still with Odin Lowe. He had sent me into to forest to get some more fresh water. It was close to nightfall, but I was brave. I carried the bucket meant for the water close to my side and listened carefully for any sound indicating a stream was near by. It took my a good half hour but then I began to hear it. It was subtle at first, and I quickened my pace because I wanted to get back before it got dark, Odin's orders. When I was sure which direction the water was I went off into a full sprint. From the sound of the water I was hearing, the source should have been close, but I couldn't see anything but wilderness in front of me. I continued to run until one of my feet didn't make contact with the ground anymore.

My heart sank as I fell, how I managed to do so was foolish. I was prepared to face the consequences for my actions as I looked down to the rapids below me. I couldn't remember when I hit the water, I thought I was dead...that's when_ he _showed up.

Surrounded by an aura of light he stood before me, scythe in hand. His long hair swayed in a cascade behind him, entwining in his shredded black wings. His violet eyes glared at me as he held out a hand. I was eager to grab a hold, but as soon as my arm outstretched, he shot his away. I saw pity in his eyes as I pleaded to him to let me go, and I couldn't understand why.

The only memory I have after that was waking up shivering at the bank of the river. Odin was shouting to me from the other side, asking me if I was alright. No, I wasn't alright. I was suppose to be dead, but even Death pitied me.

Years later I would come to know Death in a different light.

Like a guardian angel sent from Hell he crossed my path. He told me his name was Duo Maxwell, but I already knew him as Death. I knew that he was here to make sure I stayed alive for whatever reasons he had. His familiar violet eyes were always on me constantly, observing my every action. Even when he wasn't around I knew he could still see. Death doesn't need a body to have eyes.

I knew he was watching me when my thumb closed over the detonation device. I could here his voice ringing in my ears, I could feel him getting closer.

As I laid in a pool of my own blood he still looked at me with those same violet eyes, the same eyes filled with pity. I begged him to let me go, but he wouldn't welcome me. Instead he pointed off into the distance, I wasn't sure why. The only recollection I have from that point was waking up in Trowa's company.

That was so long ago. I wish Death still pitied me now as I lay in this Godless hospital. I suffer day after day as the cancer spreads throughout my body. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me at a time like this. Its been three years since the war, yet I wasn't going to live long enough to enjoy the peace I once fought for. I look over to my side to find Duo holding my hand at theedge of my bed. I wished for just one more dance with Death, but I knew that this one was to be my last. I could feel his fingers tighten around my own as everything faded to black.

Owari

* * *


End file.
